Friends with Benefits Sidefic: Friend and Foe
by Asxcala
Summary: Sidefic for Friends with Benefits from Rin's point of view. Rated Teen for language!


Friends with Benefits Sidefic- Friend and Foe

It was always the same. Every single day, Rin woke up and Len began to accuse her of something new. Whether it be waking up a minute after he did or that her hair was matted, he would bitch about it. She had been the one to start it. The entire back and forth screaming had all been her fault. She had done it all for one reason, she was bored of Len. She had loved him, it was true but he had never really cared about her in return. Rin had left their room every night to sleep on the balcony and Len had never even batted an eyelash. She hated his carelessness; it had been driving her insane.

And, awhile after she had begun to care less in return, she had begun to fight with him about it. At first it was just a boyfriend and girlfriend squabble, but after a month or so it had turned into a full on battle. One would continue to hurt the other until one of them was to beat and just walked away. A little while after that she had become aware that he was cheating on her, and chose to simply ignore it. She began to accept the fact that she was never going to find someone better, but that all changed the day she finally decide to pay attention.

X

Rin slammed the door in the boy's face, continuing to make her journey outside. A moment after she had done this she heard a slam and footsteps running toward her.

"Bitch, it's not like shutting the door in my face is going to matter!" Rin didn't turn to face him as she retorted-

"Go jump off the roof, it's not like anyone's gonna care." She was aware of his eyes burning as he told her-

"Y'know you could be a heck of a lot more grateful, after all I've been sharing my home with you for the past year. But, then again, that's a lot to ask of a spoiled little brat like you, isn't it?" Rin wanted to cry, he knew she had hated living in such wealth back then. But she put on a brave face and turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"Screw you, if you hate it that much why don't you break up with me, huh?" She saw him freeze, she knew he wouldn't be able to, that's just how he worked after all. Rin saw him stick his nose in the air defiantly.

"Yeah, I just don't want you to come crying back when your ass gets kicked in the real world!" Rin rolled her eyes looking through the glass doors. –Oh great, there's a crowd! - She shrugged, about to tell Len to shut up because of the people. But then he had to push it further and say-

"And I wouldn't it you come back by the way. After all, you'd probably stand on the curb, eating people's left overs and sleepy with any man who'll pay you enough to buy an even sluttier outfit!" Rin froze, heartbroken. How could he say that to her? -That little asshole!-

"How dare you! That would never happen and you know it! Besides, we both know you'd be the one crawling back, you little prick!" He laughed a small chuckle.

"Is that the best you've got? C'mon Rin are you really that pathetic?" A light blush graced her face.

"Shut up you brat! Just because you can't deal with your problems doesn't mean everyone else should have to!" Len rolled his eyes at her.

"Like I give a shit what you say! You're just as important to me as the dirt on my shoes." Rin turned away for a second to look at the small crowd of Vocaloid punks that had been there when she had walked in. She caught sight of Neru and turned her head away so the other girl wouldn't see her blush. How she just wanted to give up on Len and her fight and go cry in Neru's arms. But she knew Neru would never feel the same way she had for all these years so she turned her eyes back to Len.

"I have to go finish recording. You go pout somewhere while if you have nothing better to do." Len stuck out his tongue like a child and left into his office. Rin reached into the drawer under her desk. She pulled out the picture she had kept of Neru, Len and herself for all these years, sighing at the memories they shared. She wondered if Neru had ever felt the same way. When Meiko came in a second later to talk to her the picture was returned to its place under the other special files Rin kept, never to be of much use.

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

Rin finished printing the last of her important paper work and yawned, rubbing her eyes. She wheeled her chair back a little to the door. A light was on down the hall. She figured it must be Neru, seeing as Rin had caught her saying something about schoolwork. She shrugged, wheeling back to her desk and turning off the light. The blonde walked to the door humming slightly.

She saw Len coming in the door and she walked up to him smugly. The boy looked at her and she smirked at the tears in his eyes.

"So, couldn't even survive in the world for one day without me, huh?" She only had a second to see the rage in his eyes before a hand struck her hard and she fell to the tile floor bleeding. She winced touching the mark with her fingers, then, as she had guessed, hot red liquid ran down her cheeks from where he had hit her. Rin sighed she wished she had realized that would happen, after the way he looked when he came in. She had been right; he didn't know how to deal with anger.

Rin heard footsteps behind her and realized that Neru would see the mark and blame Len so harshly for what he'd done, when it had entirely been her fault. Then, when she got home he would be so pissed at her. She kicked the door violently with her foot.

"Everything alright?" Rin pouted looking up at Neru, forcing her blush down.

"I just wish he wasn't so mean. He can be such a jerk!" She waited for Neru to reply, noticing that it strangely took her a minute to answer.

"Well if he's such a jerk all the time, why don't you dump him?" Rin thought back to their fight that morning and sighed.

"Yah, but I need him to sing. My voice sucks without his to back it up." She saw the idea forming in Neru's eyes. –Such beautiful eyes…- She shook her head, mentally shoving the thought away.

"That probably isn't true. Hey, you come over to my house tomorrow and we'll see if your voice will work without his, okay?" Rin's eyes sparkled at the thought of that. It was too good to be true, a whole day without Len and with the girl she had been meaning to talk to for forever. She was aware her eyes shined when she asked-

"Really? You'll help me? That's great!" She tried to keep her voice shrieking with her excitement when she smiled at Neru. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Three good?" Rin continued to beam up at her as she began to stand up.

"Perfect! Thank you!" With that she closed the door behind her and ran down the sidewalk still smiling. Neru had just given her what she'd wanted for the past nine years.

**END**

**Thanks for reading! Once again this is a Sidefic for Friends with Benefits from Rin's point of view. Read and review people! 3**


End file.
